


The Lawyer

by songofgallifrey



Category: Bernice Summerfield (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Attorney’s at Law. Irving Braxiatel is a divorce lawyer, ironic since he is estranged from his own family and he meets Romana with a case against her cheating husband Narvinectralonum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lawyer

Irving Braxiatel knew the law like the back of his hand. Some say he knew the law so well, that he could have very well invented few laws himself. Of course, the motion itself was ridiculous to think about. Irving Braxiatel was a lawyer, not a politician. However, most say he could have very well been a damn good one.

He had seen many divorce cases in his time at the Pandora Associates. He had represented many people, men and women and usually there was fault with both partiers, whether deliberate or accidental. However, this particular case with Heartshaven verses Ectralonum was…unusual.

Firstly, his client, the honourable Lady Romana Heartshaven was one of the most beautiful and intelligent woman he ever had the pleasure to be acquainted to. Not that her beauty was about the case-no, that was just his general opinion but if Irving Braxiatel had feelings or even cared for people, he would have felt some pity towards her husband. Her husband was losing a very strong, beautiful wife, but alas, that was his loss.

Second, Ms Heartshaven had caught her husband cheating with another woman they had gone for a meal with few weeks ago in celebration for their 10th wedding anniversary.

“How do I know you are the best lawyer for my case?” Romana asked him, her eyes piercing into his as she interrupted him from his thoughts.

“Because not only am I the President of the Pandora Associates Ms Heartshaven, I know the law like it’s the back of my hand.” He explained calmly, sitting back in his arm chair and resting his chin on top of his finger tips. He knew that if he mixed his own personal thoughts and feelings in this case, it wouldn’t go down very well and it wouldn’t help Romana with her current problems either. “I know all the loopholes, the little secret laws that everybody has probably forgotten about-I know them all. Nothing escapes my attention, Ms Heartshaven. Not even the smallest of details.”

For Romana’s part, she had been slightly anxious about going to a lawyer and it wasn’t until an old friend of hers and persuaded her to do so. Her husband had cheated on her with another woman named Leela and even if loyalty was one of the reasons why she married her husband Narvin in the first place, he certainly didn’t seem very loyal to her now and she held back a scoff. She seen what lawyers were like in the movies, the television shows and she had seen the unpleasantness, especially when it came to divorce. She had expected some fast talking, sleazy and typical political behaviour but so far, Irving Braxiatel had been incredibly charming and very calm and assuring. Part of her somewhat knew he was only putting on that facade just so he could have that big fat pay check she was going to be paying him once the case was over. “I am glad to hear it.”

“That and I’m a client myself.” He replied somewhat half cheerily and Romana’s brows furrowed in slight confusion as he reached over to grab his diary. “I’m divorced myself.”

“Ah. Did you take charge of your own case?” Romana asked with a small smile. 

“Not exactly. Rather ironic that I work for a divorce associates and I recently got divorced.” He gave a slight chuckle, though there wasn’t anything particularly amusing about the situation. It had only been two years since he was divorced from his wife and yet it only seemed like yesterday since it happened. “Rather, they wouldn’t let me.”

“I’m not surprised.” Romana quipped, feeling more at ease the more she talked to him. She had heard many things about Irving Braxiatel, but no one mentioned the fact that he was incredibly charming. Nor handsome. He arched an eyebrow at her. “I mean, I’m not surprised they didn’t let you take control of your own divorce since you know the law better than anyone else here.”

“Quite.” He smiled at her, flickering to a date in his diary.

When Romana left the office next day, she knew she had made the right decision to go to the lawyer. Especially to Irving Braxiatel. She knew now she had a fair chance of winning this case, unlike her cheating soon-to-be ex-husband.


End file.
